1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game apparatuses, and more particularly, to game apparatus played with conventional marbles or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous games exist in the prior art where marbles or the like are propelled by the player for various purposes including the hitting of targets or the projection of marbles into various holes placed in a playing surface. Limited skill is needed in the playing of these games as the size of the integral playing surface is predetermined at the time of manufacture. Continued use causes the players to become very familiar with specific methods of success and mastery of these methods may lead to player boredom.
The present invention provides a game apparatus for use with marbles or the like which may be placed at various distances and angles from the player employing various surfaces such as grass lawns, concrete, or carpeting as the playing surface thereby providing a virtually endless combination of challenges to a variety of the players' skills.